


Reunion

by Pininfarina



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pininfarina/pseuds/Pininfarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A *very* short White Rose reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The world grinds to a halt in one single moment.

Pools of melting mercury, the sunset turning auburn hair to flames, lips curved in the warmest of smiles, and the delicate fragrance of roses floating ever so gracefully on the evening breeze. Then, an offbeat silence, the strangled instant before realization sinks in.

And suddenly her arms are the whole world and knees go weak, a body betraying the stoicism polished for years untold.

A gentle squeeze, hands pressing the back, sturdy and sure. An exhaled _I missed you_ and a world-weary sigh that speaks in much louder tones than ever could her tender voice.

 _Where have you been?_ Desperation-stained words, a sagging of the spine as composure fails. Cautious arms bearing the weight, a promise of permanence silently sworn.

 _Looking for you._ A previously unnoticed strain releasing the throat. Her fingers brushing sparkling tears. A kiss pressed to a fretting brow.

 _Please, never leave me again._ The beautiful beginnings of a loving smile.

_I won’t._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing concise writing and it has proven difficult. I was aiming for as brief and vivid as possible. How'd I do?
> 
> EDIT: I have edited the POV out of this piece, but the original version is below. Which do you guys like better? :v
> 
>  
> 
> The world grinds to a halt in one single moment.
> 
> Pools of melting mercury, the sunset turning auburn hair to flames, lips curved in the warmest of smiles, and the delicate fragrance of roses floating ever so gracefully on the evening breeze. Then, an offbeat silence, the strangled instant before realization sinks in.
> 
> And suddenly her arms are around you and your knees are weak, your body betraying the stoicism you’ve polished for years untold.
> 
> A gentle squeeze, hands pressing your back, sturdy and sure. An exhaled I missed you and a world-weary sigh that speaks in much louder tones than ever could her tender voice.
> 
> Where have you been? Desperation-stained words, a sagging in your spine as composure fails. Cautious arms bearing your weight, a promise of permanence silently sworn.
> 
> Looking for you. A previously unnoticed strain releasing your throat. Her fingers brushing sparkling tears. A kiss pressed to your fretting brow.
> 
> Please, never leave me again. The beautiful beginnings of a loving smile.
> 
> I won’t.


End file.
